Titelsong
X. De songtekst voor de titelsong zoals in "Achtbaan" is tot nu toe hetzelfde gebleven Seizoen 2, met uitzondering voor de Phineas en Ferb's Kerstvakantie aflevering. Songtekst van Phineas and Ferb Er zijn 10x10 dagen zomervakantie voor de school weer gaat beginnen Maar het grootste probleem waar we nu dus mee zitten is dat we Candace moeten verlossen van de spinnen. Bijvoorbeeld: Bouw een raket, recht naar dae maan daar zie je een alien staan Dingen bedenken die echt niet bestaan, we stoppen een aap in het sop. Over de golven gaan, Candace eet een banaan op zoek naar Frankenstein's kut Phineas: Oh, yeaaahh! Je ziet een Gaurav staan, je brengt een verfje aan, of neukt je broer voor de gein. Candace: piemels en kutjes? Zoals je ziet valt er niets te doen, totdat je weer pleurt op grind. Phineas: Perry stop je poot in me reet Dus fap heel hard, want Phineas en Ferb gaan samen dood op grind! Dus fap heel hard, Want Phineas en Ferb gaan samen dood op grind! Candace: Mam! Phineas en Ferb zijn een sekstape aan het maken Zucht, wie heeft dit gedaan Niemand minder dan je ma Season 2 In the Season 2, at the final, the images changes from the Original Pitch are changed to images of Phineas and Ferb in Season 1. In order, these scenes are taken from Leave the Busting to Us!, The Fast and the Phineas, Rollercoaster, Greece Lightning, Out to Launch, Flop Starz, Mom's Birthday and S'Winter. As of the second season episode "Don't Even Blink", when the song gets to the "like maybe" part, Phineas' smile gets broader as the camera zooms in. Prior to that, he has a neutral expression on his face. Also, when Candace plays "Whack a Pest" in the title sequence of season two, you can see the sides of the game board. Winter Vacation For the Christmas special, the lyrics are changed but melody is nearly the same. The video is a pre-release version which showcased just the song; the lyrics below are for the version shown with the episode. Koor: 'Het is twee mooie weken lange wintervakantie, Voor Nieuw jaar en school gaan beginnen, maar het grootste probleem waar wij nu dus mee zitten is dat we iets moeten verzinnen. Phineas: Ahh! De dag voor kerst. Het was een goed idee om terug naar bed te gaan vanmorgen. Oh! Bijna vergeten! Helmen! Alles klaar! We gaan het doen! '' '''Koor:' We kunnen! Bowling for Soup: 'Ons bed verbouwen, en super snel sleeën, en skiën van de hoogste top! We bouwen een sneeuwpop groter dan de Colosa. Of stoppen een Yeti in 't sop. Koor: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Een sneeuwbal vuur gevecht Met reuze katapult En sneeuwengeltjes vliegen echt Een rockend kerstverhaal Cadeautjes mooi verpakt Ook sneeuwruimen wordt ons gezegd Phineas: Yahh! 'Her allez is leuk. Bowling for Soup: Zoals je ziet valt er niets te vervelen Voordat school begint in het nieuwe jaar Dus houd je vast Want Phineas en Ferb vieren kerstfeest met elkaar Dus houd je vast Want Phineas en Ferb vieren kerstfeest met elkaar Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb zijn een Christmas Special! Background Information *According to creator Dan Povenmire on the DVD bonus feature "Original Story Pitch" from Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas, the song was originally going to be done by a classical Disney chorus. He and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wrote the lyrics, but Disney wanted to make the melody more modern. Dan Povenmire sang an approximation of it on the "Original Story Pitch." Povenmire finally got his classical Disney chorus for the Christmas version of the song. *In the Christmas Special theme song, Phineas mentions that they can't all be fun after the lyric, "Or just shoveling snow off the drive!". Throughout the series, they try to have the greatest time of their lives. In "Rollercoaster", Phineas says, "Boredom is something up with which I will not put!". It should be noted that chronologically, this episode takes place during the winter after the summer in which the series is currently in, so this may foreshadow some character development in Phineas. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Phineas tells Xavier and Fred that Bowling for Soup is "before their time." He also might be referring to the fact that the kids that are watching this show are not familiar with the band, as it is somewhat before this show's time. *In the Christmas episode there's been building a snowman the size of colossus, but it looks a bit different (it has no legs). ("That Christmas Feeling") * "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" is an extended version of the original theme song, with additional lyrics by Bowling for Soup's Jaret Reddick. * Officially registered with Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI), a songwriters union, as "Phineas and Ferb Theme," #9365229. * The band that sings this song Bowling For Soup is mentioned in the series many times. Songwriters *Michael Culross *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Michael Walker *Carl Williams *Martin Olson (Winter Vacation only) *Jon Barry (Winter Vacation only) *Zac Moncrief (Winter Vacation only) External Links * Piper's Picks TV #031: Dan and Swampy sing the theme song at the 7:19 mark of this video. * http://video.ocregister.com/m/27292478/phineas-and-ferb-christmas-vacation-intro.htm The Christmas theme song video is featured here. - Theme song